Dentist!
Dentist! (Дантист!) — песня Орина Скривелло из мюзикла "Лавка ужасов". В песне раскрывается персонаж Орина, садиста, который стал прекрасным стоматологом. Текст |-|Английский перевод = ORIN When I was younger, just a bad little kid, My mama noticed funny things I did, Like shootin' puppies with a B B gun I'd poison guppies, and when I was done I'd find a pussycat and bash in its head That's when my mama said RONETTE, CHIFFON What did she say? ORIN She said, "My boy, I think someday You'll find a way To make your natural tendencies pay You'll be a dentist You have a talent for causin' things pain Son, be a dentist People will pay you to be inhumane Your temperament's wrong for the priesthood And teaching would suit you still less Son, be a dentist You'll be a success RONETTE, CHIFFON Here he is, folks the leader of the plaque! Watch him suck up that gas! Oh, my god! He's a dentist and he'll never ever be any good Who wants their teeth done by the Marquis de Sade? PATIENT Oh that hurts! I'm not numb! ORIN Oh, shut up. Open wide. here I come! I am your dentist PATIENT Goodness gracious! ORIN And I enjoy the career that I picked RONETTE, CHIFFON Really love it ORIN I am your dentist PATIENT Fitting braces ORIN And I get off on the pain I inflict RONETTE, CHIFFON Really love it ORIN I thrill when I drill a bicuspid RONETTE, CHIFFON Bicuspid ORIN It's swell though they tell me I'm maladjusted And though it may cause my patients distress, Somewhere, somewhere in heaven above me I know, I know, that my mama's proud of me Oh, mama 'Cause I'm a dentist and a success Say ah! PATIENT Ah! ORIN Say ah! PATIENT Ah! ORIN Say ah! PATIENT Ah! ORIN Now spit! |-|Русский перевод Chtoto SChemto = ОРИН Когда я мелким хулиганом был, То мама видела, что я творил: И по щенкам из ружья я палил, И рыб в аквариуме я травил. А после кошку брал и бил по голове. Тогда сказала мама мне... РОНЕТТ, ШИФФОН Сказала что? ОРИН Сказала "Сын, твой день придёт И ты поймёшь, Как дать природным наклонностям ход. Станешь дантистом! Ведь ты же знаешь, как боль причинить. Сын будь дантистом. Тебе за садизм будут люди платить! Не стоит идти во священство И учительство не подойдёт. Сын, будь дантистом. Успех тебя ждёт!" РОНЕТТ, ШИФФОН Вот он, повелитель зубного налёта! Как он вдыхает этот газ! Это что-то! Он дантист и обаятельный гад. Кто хочет, чтобы их лечил Маркиз де Сад? ПАЦИЕНТ Какая боль! Заморозка не взялась! ОРИН Не гунди. Рот раскрой. Понеслась! Я стал дантистом! РОНЕТТ, ШИФФОН Боже милостивый! ОРИН И я доволен карьерой своей. РОНЕТТ, ШИФФОН Реально любит это! ОРИН Вашим дантистом! ПАЦИЕНТ Фиксирует скобы! ОРИН И упиваюсь я болью людей! РОНЕТТ, ШИФФОН Реально любит это! ОРИН Сверлить зубы - кайф нереальный! РОНЕТТ, ШИФФОН Нереальный! ОРИН И пусть говорят, что я ненормальный, Что пациентов пугаю порой. Где-то там, на вышине голубой, Я точно знаю, моя мама гордится мной! О, мама... Ведь я стал дантистом! И доволен собой. Скажи "А"! ПАЦИЕНТ А! ОРИН Скажи "А"! ПАЦИЕНТ А! ОРИН Скажи "А"! ПАЦИЕНТ А! ОРИН И сплюнь! Галерея Little Shop of Horrors - Dentist!|В мюзикле Little Shop of Horrors - Dentist Song|В фильме Категория:Злодейские песни Категория:Садисты Категория:Садомазохисты Категория:Доктора Категория:Злодеи Ужаса Категория:Комедийные злодеи Категория:Театральные злодеи